


Little Falcons quick guide

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Don’t want to read all the oneshots beforeTo the Waters and the Wilds?I don’t blame you i started writing it 4 years ago and my writing has vastly improved. Here’s a quick guide of everything you need to know to start reading at To the Waters and the Wild.





	Little Falcons quick guide

Don’t want to read all the oneshots before _To the Waters and the Wilds_? 

I don’t blame you i started writing it 4 years ago and my writing has vastly improved. Here’s a quick guide of everything you need to know to start reading at To the _Waters and the Wild_.

 

  1. Dragonlords can get pregnant
  2. Merlin and Arthur have 5 children (one stillborn)
  3. When they liberated Camelot from Morgana in the drunken celebration Arthur and Merlin slept together.
  4. Merlin found out he was pregnant, panicked, laced himself into a corset thing (nearly killing him and the baby) and ended up giving birth in the woods to child number 1: Peregrine
  5. They tell Uther they found the baby in the woods. Once Uther dies the truth is revealed (at some level) and Merlin and Arthur get married, Merlin is already pregnant again.
  6. Merlin has to go to Ealdor to be safe he give birth to twins there a boy and a girl: Gyr and Kestrel. Arthur arrives in time for their birth and Peregrine’s first word ‘clopo’ (clodpole)
  7. Gwen and Lancelot are married they have a daughter less than 2 months later: Adette
  8. Leon also has a kid: John who is dating Kestrel
  9. 14 years after the twins Merlin gets knocked up again by accident. He gets a dragon egg and hatches Soazi. Morgana returns they capture her and Merlin goes into labor.
  10. It’s another set of twins two girls the first is stillborn. They name the stillborn girl Osprey and the other Phoenix. 




End file.
